


Tunnel Vision

by taxidermistsoul



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Human Castiel, M/M, Schmoop, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 02:18:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12098523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taxidermistsoul/pseuds/taxidermistsoul
Summary: Dean and Castiel think about their love for each other in their own way





	Tunnel Vision

**Author's Note:**

> all mistakes are my own and this post might be a mistake too haha

Dean’s not afraid to admit that when it comes to Castiel, he is a very, very weak man. In hindsight, Dean should have known that Cas was up to something when in the morning, instead of muttering a very polite ‘fuck off’ when Dean tried to hug Cas closer to him, Cas had kissed up Dean’s neck in response. Dean should have been keen to the very prominent red flags that appeared when Cas insisted on making them a full breakfast of eggs, bacon, and pancakes without constantly reminding Dean that he had no intention of conforming to any stereotypical gender roles in their relationship. Dean should have known that Cas was plotting something, but of course, he didn’t. Because Dean is weak, especially for Cas.

Dean and Cas were at the kitchen table feeding each other and generally being disgusting because they knew no one could see them when Cas started to speak.

“Baby, we should do something today,” Cas says, reaching out across the table to hold Dean’s hand. Dean is officially suspicious, this must be a test, how often does Cas call Dean ‘baby’? Dean can’t give in, he knows he can’t. Cas needs to know that he can’t just bat his eyelashes and get Dean to do whatever he wants. God, is Cas biting his lip?

Dean looks from Cas’ smiling face to their clasped hands, “Anything for you, babe,” Dean sputters, without thinking. What the fuck, where did that come from? Dean knows exactly what is going on, he’s so sick of Cas thinking that Dean will just do whatever he says to do just because. It's starting to get offensive. Cas is just so hard to say no to, Dean is such a fucking punk.

Cas smirks and responds, “Anything?”

Dean needs to start putting his foot down, this is a total manipulation of Dean’s emotions. Dean should tell Cas that he isn’t anyone’s puppet and that he is don- who is he even kidding, though? Dean loves this shit because he’s so stupid in love and everyone his whole life had told him he could never have something this real with a guy like Cas and that love like this would never last and now he has it and it has indeed lasted, so he’ll do whatever Cas wants, he’s happy to do it all.

__

Castiel does not deserve a man like Dean and he knows that he completely lucked out in finding someone who puts up with all his bullshit. He knows that he’s difficult, from the constant bitching about his relatives messaging him on Facebook; to him talking during movies he knows Dean really wanted to see. All their friends talk about how whipped Dean is and how much of a dedicated boyfriend he is and Cas knows, alright? I mean he’s dating the man he obviously knows how sweet Dean, how caring he is, how he doesn’t care when Cas presses his cold feet into his shins at night, how he buys the more expensive water when they go grocery shopping because Cas swears the generic purified water gives him a headache. Cas knows that Dean would do anything for him and he does not deserve anyone close to the man that is Dean.

He knows he’s playing dirty but he needs to for this to work. Dean knows Cas loves him but Cas wants Dean to know how much he needs Dean around to function in his everyday life. Dean isn’t just his servant or his biggest fan, Dean is the reason for the swoop in Cas’ belly after they kiss in the morning or before bed. Dean is the reason for that glint of happiness in Cas’ eyes in those quiet moments Dean doesn’t suspect Cas is looking at him. Dean is everything to Cas.

It started the day before. Cas had been complaining about how his work day went to shit and Cas came home to Dean serving him his favorite takeaway. After eating, Dean had let Cas turn on Golden Girls while Dean cleaned the kitchen. At night, Cas had jumped into bed and had stolen all the blanket and most of Dean’s pillow as Dean just laughed lightly and pulled Cas close to him. Cas had never felt more love and admiration for his boyfriend.

So maybe Cas was playing dirty but it was only because he loved Dean so much.

__

“Anything you want… baby,” Dean mocks, he looks back down at their hands and starts to interlock their fingers.

“I love when you give me ultimate power,” Cas jokes.

“Yeah, that turn you on?” Dean says, smile plastered on his face, “You got some kind of power play kink you never told me about?”

“Well I’m telling you now, aren’t I?” Cas says staring up at his boyfriend.

“I knew you were insatiable.”

“I find it to be one of my finer qualities,”

“Honestly Cas, what do you want to do today, the day is all yours, babe.”

“Today,” Cas starts, “Today, I think I want to spend the day drooling over my boyfriend.”

“Oh yeah? Well, let me know when he gets here so I can shimmy out the window,” Dean replies. Cas gives out a quiet laugh and turns his head to meet Dean’s gaze.

Cas starts playing with Dean’s fingers on his own, he looks up at him, “I love you, Dean,”

Dean gives him a knowing look, smile never leaving his face, “I love you too, Cas.”

**Author's Note:**

> this has to be the cheesiest fluffiest piece of garbage i've ever written, please forgive me. i'm doing this thing where i follow through with writing stuff even if i wanted to scrap it or delete it from existence. it's supposed to enlighten me or something. lemme know if you loved it or hated it, thanks for reading.


End file.
